japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Wayne Grayson
Vinnie Penna, also known as Wayne Grayson (born on September 22, 1974) is an American actor, and voice actor. He is also a director primarily known for his work at 4Kids Entertainment, Central Park Media, Media Blasters, NYAV Post, and DuArt Film and Video. Grayson is probably most famous for his role of Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonouchi in the English manga, and Japanese version) in the English language version of the second series Yu-Gi-Oh! anime (known as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in Japan). Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Animation Runner Kuromi (OVA) – Hassaku Hozumi *Animation Runner Kuromi 2 (OVA) – Hassaku Hozumi *Bakuman. – Akira Hattori *Berserk – Demon & Hawk Soldier *Berserk The Golden Age Arc III The Advent – Additional Voice *F Zero Falcon Densetsu – Mr. EAD, Roy (Ep. 11) & Security Guard 1 (Ep. 15) *Fighting Foodons – Mussels Marinara, New England Chowderhead & Spaghettabout-It *G.I. Joe Sigma Six – Buzzer *Gall Force New Era (OVA) – Additional Voice *GaoGaiGar King of the Braves – Kosuke Entohji *Ghost Sweeper Mikami (movie) – Tadao Yokoshima *Ghost Sweeper Mikami – Tadao Yokoshima *Giant Robo (OVA) – Ivan (NYAV Post dub) & Juan (NYAV Post dub) *The Gokusen – Student A *GoShogun The Time Étranger (OVA) – Killer Gagley *Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny – Chouryou Bun'en, Genpou Saji & Houkou Kakuka *Joe vs. Joe (OVA) – Additional Voice *Jungle Emperor Leo (movie 1997) – Jack *Knight Hunters Eternity – Kyo Aguri *The Legend of Snow White – Woody (Ep. 15 to 52) *Let's Go! Tamagotchi – Pink Servant (Ep. 10) *Magical Witch Punie chan (OVA) – Father *Mai Mai Miracle (movie) – Boss *Miss Hokusai (movie) – Additional Voice *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt December Sky (movie) – Keith Meyers *Munto 2 Beyond the Walls of Time (OVA) – Captain & Takashi *Ninja Nonsense – Sodom *Patema Inverted (movie) – Additional Voice *Patlabor The Mobile Police (OVA 1/1988) – Additional Voice *Patlabor The Mobile Police The New Files (OVA 2/1990) – Kurosaki *Pocket Monster Crystal Raikou Ikazuchi no Densetsu (special) – Vincent *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl – Additional Voice (Ep. 71 & 72) & Austin (Ep. 73) *Pokémon – Braggo, Delaney (Ep. 247), Harrison, Lance, Machop (Ep. 265), Trainer (Ep. 210), Wilbur (Ep. 211) & Zane (Ep. 169) *Pokemon Advance – Contest Host (Ep. 13), Dr. Gordon (Ep. 142), Kain (Ep. 57), Lance, Machop, Oscar (Ep. 72), Professor Alden & Referee (Ep. 20) *Pokémon Chronicles (TV) – Georgio (Ep. 11), Jared (Ep. 15), Nick's Father (Ep. 13) & Vincent *Pokemon Heroes Latias & Latios (movie) – Lorenzo *Pokémon Ranger Guardian Signs (special) – Ben *Pokémon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction – Additional Voice *Pokémon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages – Additional Voice *Pokémon Zoroark Master of Illusions (movie) – Karl *Pokémon Arceus and the Jewel of Life (movie) – Kevin *Pokémon Black and White (TV) – Emmet *Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker (movie) – Butler *Psychic School Wars (movie) – Jo, Psychic & Vice Principal *Queen's Blade 2 The Evil Eye (TV) – Owen *Queen's Blade Beautiful Warriors (OVA) – Gadim (Ep. 1), Leader Number Two (Ep. 6), Man B (Ep. 4) & Minister B (Ep. 6) *Queen's Blade The Exiled Virgin (TV) – Ninja Leader *Revolutionary Girl Utena (TV) – Ruka Tsuchiya *Sadamitsu the Destroyer (TV) – Tsubaki Sadamitsu *Samurai Deeper Kyo (TV) – Benitora *Seven of Seven (TV) – Additional Voice *Shaman King (TV) – Chrysler, Team Doom Leader & Tokageroh *Shingu Secret of the Stellar Wars (TV) – Kazuo Murata & Nozomi Shimoyama *Shura no Toki Age of Chaos (TV) – Kogoro Katsura *The Slayers Next (TV) – Young Phibrizzo (Ep. 20 to 22) *Sohryuden Legend of the Dragon Kings (OVA) – Seichiro Toba *Space Pirate Mito (TV) – Galactic Patrol Officer 2 *Tai Chi Chasers (KBS/Toei TV) – Luka *The Third The Girl with the Blue Eye (TV) – Zankan *To Heart (TV) – Masashi Satou *Ultimate Muscle (TV) – Brocken Jr., Checkmate, Jeager & Ricardo *Virus Buster Serge (TV) – Detective (Ep. 8), Operator (Ep. 1) & Won Ronku *Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer (OVA) – Kash Gyustan/Hellstinger *The Weathering Continent (movie) – Guard & Guards *Welcome to the Space Show (movie) – Koiji's Dad *Your name. (movie) – Additional Voice *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters – Joey Wheeler, Shadi, Master Dartz, Roland (Eps. 128 to 148), Sir Hermos & Solomon Muto (Funimation Uncut DVDs) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (TV) – Bolt Tanner, Dick Pitt, Jesse Wheeler (Joey look-alike; Ep. 14) & Professor Fudo *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (TV) – Additional Voice (Season 2) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (U.S. TV) – Joey Wheeler *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (TV) – Prof. Banner & Syrus Truesdale *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (TV) – Nelson Andrews *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II (TV) – Additional Voice Anime Films *'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's movie' – Lyman Banner & Solomon Muto *'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 1' – Joey Wheeler *'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2' – Joey Wheeler, Shadi & Solomon Muto Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Shadow Hearts – Halley Brancket & Albert Simon *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Smash Up – Michelangelo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Turtles in Time Re Shelled – Michelangelo, Krang & Metalhead *Thor The Dark World – Fandral, Dark Elf 1 & Einherjar 4 *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum – Joey Wheeler & Shadi *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links – Joey Wheeler Quotes Knownable Roles *'Joey Wheeler' in YuGiOh *'Michelangelo' in TMNT Trivia * Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS